


Mid-Flight

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Holidays, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Summer Vacation, Turbulant Flight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione finally decides to take a holiday to get away from work and her heartache. Only, mid-flight a storm throttles the plane. Who should come to their aid but the man who left her heart broken the last time she went on holiday.





	Mid-Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathanielCardeu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielCardeu/gifts).



> I struggled SO hard to get this done. I truly hope you all enjoy it. I love this pairing and writing fluff. I just struggle with it. Anyway, this was for the 2019 Off the Beaten Path Crossover Fic Exchange over at Hermione's Haven. Always a pelasure writing in these events! Enjoy! xx 
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. She also gets credit for Alpha reading! Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: It was supposed to be a holiday, a chance to get away from the pressures of work. When her aeroplane experiences difficulties mid-flight, who should show up to save the day, but the person who stole her heart, and broke it, the last time she went on holiday.  
> \+ HH Bingo Square G4 “She was like the moon, part of her was always hidden away.” - Pinterest

Settling into her seat on the aeroplane, Hermione tried not to think about the last time she'd gone on holiday. It wasn't worth it to dredge up the past when she was about to try and enjoy herself for once. There were still a few moments before take-off, so Hermione grabbed her book out of her small bag before stowing it safely under the seat in front of her.

After she buckled her seatbelt, she stared out the window at the sky and waited for take-off. She was on her way to Aruba and had every intention of enjoying herself this time around. Some ten minutes later, the flight attendants had gone over safety procedures, and they were in the air. Not wanting to watch the clouds, Hermione shut the window shade and buried herself in her novel.

Even though her mind was focused on her book, Hermione still couldn't help but think about the last time she'd gone on holiday. That was about three or so years ago now and so much had changed since then. No longer was she that broken-hearted girl who needed a man to save her from everything. Not that she'd ever truly been that way, to begin with. It just so happened she'd met someone in Bora Bora who had helped heal her broken heart.

Three years ago, Hermine had just broken off things with Ron and ran off to Bora Bora to drown her sorrows in pina coladas and sunshine. Only, instead of finding herself, she'd found Thor. Thor, the God of Thunder. Thor, who stole her heart more thoroughly than she ever thought possible. All was wonderful for that week until on the last day of her trip, Hermione had awoken to a quickly scrawled note promising that he would be back soon.

He never came.

Surprise, surprise. And so Hermione had returned to London with the weight of the breakup with Ron on her shoulders and the ache of losing Thor in her heart. It had taken her nearly a year to get over that loss, especially with all the news reports of Thor and the other Avengers doing wild things to save the world. It seemed like every time she opened up the papers his face was plastered on the front page taunting her.

Finally, Ginny had convinced her to take a break and get away from the pressures of work. That's what she was trying to do now. If she could just stop thinking of Thor and his dreamy eyes and warm hugs, she could fully get excited about this trip. Again pushing thoughts of the past aside, Hermione was beginning to get into her novel when the pilot came on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, causing many passengers to glance up from whatever they were doing to stay occupied on the long flight. "A storm has just cropped up on our radar. We're going to fly around it as best we can. However, we may experience some rough air as we continue on our journey. Please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened as indicated by the light above your seats. Thank You."

Frowning, Hermione marked her page in the book and then slid open the window shade. Sure enough, it looked rather stormy outside. Dark clouds swirled around, and she swallowed a hint of fear as a glint of lightning flashed in the distance. This was definitely not on the radar when she'd checked the weather this morning. It was supposed to be bright sunny skies the entire way to Florida, as well as from there to Aruba.

Just as she thought that this storm may not be precisely a storm, the aeroplane lurched, and many people screamed. Heart beating rapidly, Hermione discreetly reached for her wand that she was using to hold her hair into a bun. She never got a chance to grab hold as the plane lurched yet again. This was far worse than a little rough air that the pilot indicated would cause them a delay.

Peering out the window, Hermione gasped as more lightning lit the sky. She hoped the pilot would be able to steer them either above or around the storm before anything terrible happened. Unfortunately, Murphy's Law seemed to be with her today as a bolt of lightning struck the wing of the aeroplane at that moment. This time it was Hermione who screamed as she stared in horror at the sight before her.

Of course, she could apparate to safety if needed, but the others on the plane were not so lucky. They were thousands of feet above the Atlantic ocean and now in danger. Hermione's heart was racing, and even as the pilot came on the intercom indicating that they may need to make an emergency water landing, she knew that they were in more trouble than she was able to help with.

Staring out into the storm as they careened toward the ocean, Hermione resigned herself to the fact that this could be the end. The plane lurched backwards and side to side as the storm raged on and suddenly Hermione swore she saw movement on the wing of the aircraft. Surely, she wasn't losing it in some sort of Twilight Zone episode? Perhaps she'd hit her head at some point. That had to be the only explanation for what she saw outside on that wing.

Thor, her Thor, was wielding some sort of lightning powered axe and was attempting to hold the plane aloft as the storm battered his body. Like in an absurd movie, Hermione rubbed at her eyes and blinked to remove the image of the man she'd fallen so hard for in Bora Bora. She even went so far as to pinch herself. The lady next to her was frantically praying so she didn't notice.

At some point, cheering began to take over the interior, so Hermione knew what she was seeing was, in fact, real. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione relaxed and watched as Thor saved not only her but the rest of the flight. Eventually, they had moved out of the thunderstorm, and with Thor's guidance, the pilot was able to land them in a cornfield. It was the middle of nowhere in the United States, but Hermione didn't care. She was safe, and so were all the others. It wasn't long before the flight attendants were helping them vacate the plane.

"Thank you," she muttered sincerely as she stepped from the plane with the aid of the pilot. Glancing around, she saw Thor standing to the side. He was engaged in conversation with a few passengers. She strode straight for him, clutching her purse as she went.

When Thor saw her approaching, he did a double take and excused himself. He took a few steps and then they were standing there in front of each other after all the years that separated them. Swiftly, Thor took both her hands and said, "Hermione, I had no idea you were on that plane. I am even more thankful now that I was able to save it from plunging into the sea."

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Where have you been?"

Thor chuckled. "I do apologize for not returning. I was a bit tied up after I left you in Bora Bora. My brother stole the throne from my father, and I ended up in another part of the galaxy."

"You cut your hair," Hermione pointed out, unable to help the smile that was creeping onto her features. "And lost an eye."

"That is a rather long story," Thor replied. "I tried to find you when I returned. I had no luck."

"I live in a magical world, remember?" Sighing, she let her hands fall away from his. "I thought of you often. I thought you'd about forgotten me."

"How could I forget you?" Thor said softly, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind one of her ears. It had fallen loose during the jostling of the plane. "During our last meeting, you kept much from me about your life. I very much wanted to become further acquainted with you."

"You did?" Hermione asked. She was shocked by this statement. Thor was right; when they met in Bora Bora, she'd let him know that she was magical and there on vacation, but she'd not told him why she was there.

In fact, Hermione often kept her personal life to herself. Her feelings too. Maybe if she'd told Thor the truth about Ron and being there to get away, he would have left her with much more than a note. Now was the perfect time to rectify that. It was as if the fates had shone down on her mid-flight and granted her a gracious gift.

"Yes," Thor answered and then took a look around. "Where were you headed before that magical storm took you off course? Perhaps I can take you there, and we can talk."

"Really?" Hermione smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. "I was on my way to Aruba on holiday.

"Then that is where we shall venture to now." Thor nodded to the pilots and then asked, "Do you have all of your belonging."

"Yes," she replied, patting her purse. "This bag is magically extended inside."

Grinning, Thor took hold of Hermione and tugged her into his side. Then, he used his magical axe to call forth a bolt of lightning that transported them safely to the island of Aruba. Hermione was a bit worried about the lightning, but it did not harm her. Thor and Hermione arrived near the California Lighthouse at the northern part of the island. Some tourists seemed frightened, but then recognized Thor and left them alone. Gesturing, Hermione led the way to where they could walk to the city and find her resort.

"I have a confession to make," Hermione tentatively began as they walked down a windy road. She glanced at Thor briefly to gauge his reaction. "The last we were together, I was under the impression that maybe you thought there might be something more to us than just a fleeting friendship."

"I felt the same," Thor replied, taking her hand and tugging her closer as a few cars drove by on the road. "I had to rush off, and for that, I am sorry. I wished to know more about you. I never even got to kiss you goodbye."

Hermione nearly lost her foot on the side of the road. "You wanted to kiss me?"

"Absolutely," Thor said and squeezed her hand. "Although you were a mystery to me, I wanted to kiss your lips and discover what was hidden behind the walls you had built up."

This time, Hermione found herself having to stop lest she fall over right into the road. They were now near a beach. In the water, a few people swam or snorkelled as they looked for relics from a sunken ship. "I wanted to kiss you too. I wanted to see what would happen next." Her cheeks were red, and she wasn't sure if it was from walking in the sun or finally admitting that aloud.

"Then it is destiny that I have stumbled upon you this day," Thor said with determination. She half expected him to thrust his axe into the air. "We can make the best of this time we have together and see where the wind takes us next."

"It broke my heart, waking up to you gone," Hermione admitted as she stared into his mismatched eyes. "I struggled with the loss for quite some time."

Thor stepped forward and cupped her cheek. Sweeping his thumb over the soft skin there, he stared deeply into her soul. "I thought much of you, Hermione. I promise I will not fly off into the unknown this time. Will you allow me to stay with you on your holiday and get to know you better?"

Hermione nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Then it is a date, or so they say." Closing the space between them, Thor used both hands to cup her face. "May I kiss you now?"

When Hermione nodded, Thor closed what little space remained between their lips and kissed her soundly right there on the beach. It didn't matter that there were people around them, strangers even. All that mattered was that Hermione had found Thor after all this time and that he was kissing her. It may have started out a bit hectic (and frightening), but this holiday was looking to be her best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
